


I Had You Before

by bleep0bleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b, Blood, Gen, Nogitsune, POV Scott McCall, Pre-Slash, Scott-Centric, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's best friend is not going to die in his arms. He's not, okay? He <i>can't</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had You Before

**Author's Note:**

> _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone working on said production of_ Teen Wolf, _including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._
> 
> ~
> 
> This is inspired by Kendrawcandraw's [ amazing art ](http://kendrawcandraw.tumblr.com/post/78523723218/you-are-going-to-die-in-your-best-friends-arms).
> 
> My take on how the finale of 3b might turn out.

The Nogitsune is laughing, it’s taunts echoing in the long hallway as it uses Stiles’ body to pummel Scott with its unnatural strength. Scott’s body aches with bruises, he can’t heal fast enough, there’s a convoluted mess of blood and tears on his face, because this is it, this is the end, he’s going to have to—“Stiles,” Scott gasps.

There’s a cruel smirk on Stiles’ lips, and he pulls Scott’s shifted hands toward, tugging painfully on an exposed claw. “What’s a wolf without his claws?” he sneers.

Scott screams loudly, his heart thudding as he hears another heartbeat and footsteps approach. The Nogitsune’s attention is focused on him, tearing at Scott’s claws on his right hand, one finger at a time, and Scott tries to focus, grabbing onto Stiles’ body, face contorting in pain while the Nogitsune watches greedily. “I don’t know,” Scott grits out.

"It’s a riddle, see," and it’s terrible to watch Stiles like this. Stiles hates riddles. Stiles—Stiles can’t be gone, they can’t do what they’re about to do—but they _have_ to— “What’s a wolf without it’s claws?” and it yanks a claw free of Scott’s finger, blood spurting painfully from the tip, and it licks its lips, Stiles’ lips—

"Now!" Scott yells.

The Nogitsune barely has time to turn around when Kira plunges the katana into Stiles’ abdomen, right as Scott strikes Stiles across the back with his left hand. The claws meet the edge of the blade, and Scott’s heart plummets, oh god, he just spliced _through_ Stiles. Kira’s power flows down the metal, sparking white-hot and blazing up where it meets Scott’s claws, the energy surging through Scott as well and he can feel his eyes burn Alpha red, and there’s this huge insurmountable energy that resonates for what seems like forever and also a millisecond—

The katana shatters, and there’s a wrenched gasp of pain, and Scott can tell immediately that’s it’s Stiles, Stiles face blinking away tears of relief and pain, Stiles bleeding out, slumping towards the floor—

Scott catches him in his arms before Stiles hits the ground and pulls him close to his chest. “Stiles,” Scott pleads. He can barely feel the slight touch of Kira’s hand on his shoulder, searching, reassuring, unsure.

"You did it," Stiles says weakly. His eyelids flutter, and Scott can barely hear his pulse, and it’s fading, fading—

Years of memories flash through Scott’s mind all at once. Stiles offering to share his chicken nuggets with him at preschool; Stiles wrapping him in a hug at age eight after an asthma attack at school; Stiles falling asleep in his bed when Scott couldn’t bear to be alone after his dad leaves; Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, he’s back, and he’s dying. The last time Scott held him like this—there was a promise, wasn’t there? _I’ll do something._

Stiles’ eyes are closed, and Scott shakes him gently. “Stiles,” Scott says, voice low with intent.

There’s an infinity in that moment as Stiles blinks wearily at him, searching Scott’s face. Stiles chest swells, and Scott can feel his blood seeping on to his own chest, alarming and wet. The bright coppery tang of blood rings in the air. “Yes,” Stiles says finally.

Kira steps back and Scott gently brings Stiles arm close to his mouth, extending his fangs, and _bites._

Stiles’ mouth drops open and his body trembles, and Scott tenses, tightening his grip, watching, waiting, for a sign, anything—

"Is he…?" Kira asks cautiously.

Scott chokes back a sob. Stiles body is pale, unnaturally cold, and he’s gone limp, face slack and eyes closed. “No,” Scott breathes. _"Stiles!"_

He can hear Kira sniffling and he knows he looks at her now he’ll start sobbing uncontrollably; Scott looks away, pressing Stiles’ body even closer to him, Stiles’ face falling gently into the crook of his neck, and Scott can almost pretend that its Stiles nuzzling happily into his shoulder, warm and affectionate from an afternoon of video games and asking him what he wants on his pizza. He doesn’t want to think about anything else, like the bite not working, and that Stiles is gone…

 _Thump. Thump-thump._ What was that? Was that a faint heartbeat?

There’s a tremble, and it’s not Scott, and he can hardly believe it—but there it is again, the heartbeat, and there’s something else, something raw and visceral tugging at Scott’s heart, like a magnificent pull—

Stiles gasps, taking in a huge gulp of air like he’s been drowning. His body shakes, and Scott runs his hands down Stiles’ back as he shivers, blinking up at Scott wildly, his eyes flashing a brilliant blue. Stiles is shaking, and their eyes meet, and Scott feels warm and incredible and stronger all at once—

Stiles is breathing in short, rapid bursts, quivering. “Shh, I’ve got you, Stiles,” Scott says slowly. “You’re all right. You’ve got me.”

Stiles relaxes and falls into the embrace, and Scott can feel his arms tighten back weakly around him. “I had you before,” Stiles says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have no idea if this would happen in canon or not, but it's interesting to think about.
> 
> Feel free to hang out with me on [ tumblr](http://www.bleep0bleep.tumblr.com) here.


End file.
